European Thoughts
by B. Alex Burke
Summary: Emily and Richard said they were going to Europe on 6x22. This is Emily's PoV of what happens. Reviews are appreciated, as well as flames, but read before you flame. I do need SOMETHING to cook on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I was extremely bored, and, after watching the Season 6 Finale, I was attacked my this plot bunny: What happens in Europe? It's and Emily POV, (it's me, who else would it be? ;)...hehe) Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

Richard and I are getting ready for bed the day before we leave for Europe. I'm partially excited about getting to go to Europe, but I'm also a little...disappointed.

What Lorelai told me last week, and how we've been acting round each other, it's the best thing that could have ever happened to me. The reasoning behind our good-termed relationship, however, isn't too good.

Lorelai and Luke aren't getting married.

I know, I used to want Lorelai to be with Chris, but now...I realized a long time ago that they should be together. I didn't want to believe my heart, but it's true. Lorelai and Luke are like Richard and me.

It's just something that goes together.

Richard gets into bed, bringing me from my thoughts. I curl up against him, and he wraps his arms around me. "What are you thinking about, Emily?" he whispers in my ear. He knows me all too well.

"Oh, it's nothing." I lie through my teeth.

"Now that you're done lying, tell me what's on your mind." he replies, pulling me close.

"It's Lorelai. She–"

"Is she alright?" He's worried. He loves the girl to death. He probably wouldn't admit it openly to Lorelai, but he would give his life for her. Shoot, he would give his life for any of his girls.

"She's fine. Well, sort of, anyway."

"Sort of? Emily, what are you not telling me about our daughter?" He's getting upset.

"Richard, would you mind loosening your grip on me? Your–ow–hurting me." He tightened his grip when I said 'Sort of.' He really is stronger than he thinks he is.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emily. Are you alright?" He rubs my waist lightly, making sure he's not hurting me anymore.

"I'm alright. Just watch your grip." I stop his hands on my stomach and cover them with my own.

"Now, about Lorelai." he says, breaking the small amount of silence we had.

"She and Luke...They're not getting married." I whisper shakily.

"Oh my... When did she tell you this?"

"The day I had my LASIC done. I showed her the house, and she said it wasn't going to happen. Richard, I...I comforted her. I actually comforted Lorelai, and she didn't care." I can't help but smile when I say these words, because it's something Richard and I have wanted for so long.

"Really?" I can tell he's as surprised as I was when she actually hugged me.

I tell him the story.

_Flashback_

_I walk up to Lorelai and place my hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?" I as quietly._

"_Yeah, Mom. It's not gonna happen. You wasted your money, time, and...you did it for me. For me to be happy." she replies, turning to me. I can see she's fighting to hold in her tears, but I just lean over and whisper, "It's ok to cry."_

_As if I gave her permission, she buries her face in her hands, and she starts sobbing. Then, something...extraordinary happens_.

_She leans against me._

_At first, I don't know what to do. Then, slowly, I wrap my arms around my sobbing daughter, and rub her back in little circles. She wraps her arms around me, causing tears to spring into my eyes. "Shh...It's alright, Lorelai. I'm here." I whisper, cradling her._

_We stand there for a few minutes, then she says, "Mom, I tink I should get you home. It's getting late." She backs away, wipes her tears away, and starts to leave. I grab her hand, and she looks at me. "What, Mom?"_

"_Are you going to be alright, Lorelai?" I ask quietly._

"_Yeah, I'm ok. And I will be." she answers, smiling slightly._

_When we arrive home, she walks me in, and helps me upstairs. I know Richard and I's room brings back terrible memories for her, so I ask if I can walk her to the foyer. She agrees willingly, and I nearly burst with happiness._

_When we reach the door, Lorelai starts sobbing again. I envelope her in a warm hug, whispering gentle, soothing words in her ear. "It's alright, Lorelai. It's alright."_

"_N-no, it's-s not-t M-mom. Y-you have n-no I-idea how-w long me-e and L-luke have waited for th-this. I've always th-thought you were r-right that dinner-er after D-dad's heat attack-ck." She can't subside the sobs any longer to speak, so she buries her head in the crook of my neck._

"_I think I might have an inkling. I had to wait three years for your father. Do you remember that time we all went to Yale? You, me, Rory, and your Dad?" I say, rubbing her back gently._

_She nods._

"_Well, I hated to admit it then, but yes, I was the other woman. I was the woman your father cheated on Lynnie Lott with. We...um...slept together for a year before Lynnie found out."_

_Lorelai gasps._

"_You think that's surprising? You nearly had an older sibling because of our...not using protection. I got pregnant during one of our...escapades. I..." I let out a barely audible sob "I lost the baby about four months into my pregnancy. You father was there to help deliver the remains. We...God, we were terrible back then...we buried the remains by an old oak tree. One a lot of the students sit under to study, actually."_

_Lorelai pulls away from me, and looks me in the eye before saying, "Wow, Mom. I...Just wow." She glances at the clock behind me, noticing the time once again. "I really should be going, Mom." We start to head our separate way, but she grabs my arm, and pulls me into another tight hug. "I love you, Mom." she whispers in my ear. I start to cry again. "I love you, too, Angel." I whisper back. I let her go reluctantly, and make my way back upstairs._

_Why, I don't know, but I really don't feel happy about Lorelai and Luke's decision about their wedding._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my goodness, Emily. You mean they..." he says quietly when I finish.

"Yes, they're not going to get married. Richard, I've never seen Lorelai that...miserable before." I say just as quiet in reply. I get silence.

"Well, we need to get some sleep, Emmy. We've got a long day ahead of us. Our flight leaves at 5:45 in the morning, and it's nearly 1 now. Good night, Sweetie."

"Good night, Love." I say as I snuggle closer to Richard, seeking comfort from my thoughts. I drift slowly to sleep after what seems like an eternity.

For some reason, I'm not looking forward to this trip to Europe.

**A/N2: Ok, so how's chapter one? Good? Bad? watches people start to gag, then closes eyes? Hit the pretty shinny button at the bottom-left hand corner. You know you want to.**

**Oh, and for those of you who think, 'How's the title gonna work?', just give me a few days. It'll all fall into place. (AND THIS ONE'S STAYING UP!) Thank you kindly for those of you who review. For others, why read something if you're not going to comment on it in some shape, fashion, or form?**

**Branda**


	2. Chapter 2

1**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate everyone of them. I hope you like this next bit. (Oh, I forgot the disclaimer on Ch.1**.** Would I be posting on a FAN FICTION site if I owned it? Um...NO.)**

"Emily, wake up. Emmy...Emmy-Poo, wakee wakee. Emily..." Richard says lightly, trying to wake me up. "Em–sighs Fine, have it your way." He bends down and kisses me soundly. I smile and kiss him back. I love how I can get on his nerves, especially in the morning.

"Good morning, Richard." I say groggily, getting out of bed.

"Good morning, Emily." Richard replies, following me to the bathroom.

I walk in, only to find my clothes already laid out. As if I can't dress myself. I turn to Richard and give him an "Are you crazy?" look.

"What? I just grabbed what you ha hanging in your dressing area." he says innocently.

"You know what? I'm too tired to argue." I say, taking my pajamas off and hopping in the shower. I hear Richard moving around, doing something, then he gets in with me. "Hi there." I say, grabbing the soap from behind him.

"Hello, Beautiful. Do you want me to get your back for you?" he answers, rubbing his hand down the part of my anatomy in question.

"Sure, if you let me get yours." I rub his back in little circles.

"Agreed."

We finish our shower quicker than I would have imagined, we make our way to the door. Our luggage is already in the car, so I make my rounds to make sure everything is in order to leave.

I'm in the kitchen when Richard comes up to me and wraps his arms around me from behind. "You almost done?" he whispers in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Yes. I don't have to check the pool house, if you don't want me to." I whisper back.

"No, I don't. Let's just get going. It's almost 5, and the plane leave at 5:45."

"Alright. Let's go then." With that, we walk out to the car and drive to the airport.

* * *

Richard's getting our tickets, and I'm sitting on our luggage beside him. I don't know why, but I'm exhausted. I start thinking about how miserable Lorelai was that day. I thought she was just acting to be mad and upset, but she really was upset about something.

Luke. Her wedding.

"Emily, my sweet. It's time to go." Richard says, pulling me up into a standing position.

"Oh. Sorry." I say quietly, stifling a yaw.

"Emily, are you alright?" he asks as we head toward the gate.

"Yeas, just a little tired." I walk through Security, Richard following closely behind me.

"You sure?" he asks once we're out of Security.

"Yes, Richard. I'm positive." I answer, getting annoyed. I know he's just worrying, but it gets annoying rather quickly.

'Well, I once heard that only fools are positive." He smiles.

"Well, I am a fool. A fool in love with another." I smile back and walk up the stairs to board he plane, knowing full-well he enjoys the view.

"Wonderful view, Mrs. Gilmore." Richard comments, reading my mind.

"I thought you might enjoy it." I pause for a second at the 'door', allowing him to catch up, and...

Slap my behind.

"Richard, no spanking in public." I say softly as I turn to face him. I have a huge grin on my face.

"Yes, Ma'am." I turn back around and find our seats. As I'm putting my carry-on in the luggage compartment, Richard walks up behind me and rests his hand on the lower end of my backside, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Richard." I say softly, but sternly. "Keep your hands off of my ass for the rest of the flight."

"Aw, you take the fun out of it." he whines softly. "But, if you insist, my hands will not touch your..." He looks at my bum. "Very fine ass for the duration of the flight, but once we're in our hotel--."

"You can do whatever you please." I interrupt.

"Good deal."

I sit down by the window and watch as a summer thunderstorm starts releasing it's furry on the airport.

"Emily, would you like something to drink?" Richard's question bring me from my thoughts. Well, they weren't thoughts, more like...passing moments.

"Ginger ale." I answer softly, not taking my attention from the window. Once I hear the flight attendant walk off, I push up the arm rest between Richard and me, and I lean against him. Soon, sleep claims me, but I still have an uneasy feeling about this trip of ours.

* * *

"Emily, Sweetheart. Wake up. Emily...Do I have to do this again in public, because I will, and you know it. Emmykins, wakee wakee." I hear Richard saying softly, gently shaking me to wake up. My eyes fly open at the 'Emmykins'. "There we are. Good to see you conscience. We're landing." Richard whispers, buckling me up. I'm still paralyzed with embarrassment.

"Thank you." I say softly after a few seconds.

"Emily, what is it? Your flushed. Are you sick?" Richard asks, noticing my blush.

"I'm not sick, just embarrassed. By the way, you're going to be missing a precious part of your anatomy in the morning if you pull a stunt like that agin." I say with an icy tone. "What st–oh. Well, I better not do that again, Sweet Lips."

"I do believe I packed a plastic knife. Would you like me to use that to remove your pe--" Richard covers my lips with his in apology and to silence me. I can feel the blush on his cheeks when I bring my hand up to rest on the side of his face. I smile and kiss him back. He breaks it off just as I was beginning to nibble on his bottom lip. I whimper softly, but smile and look down at my feet as the flight attendant glares at us. _Oops_.

"The plane has landed Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. I'm sure you'd be more...comfortable continuing in your hotel room." she says coldly. Richard and I hurry off the plain, our carry-ons in hand, and we head for Baggage Claim.

Once we're done there, we go through our final security check, then get in a cab.

"The Ritz." Richard commands as I snuggle against his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whisper as our cab takes off toward our hotel.

"For what, Sweetie?" he replies in a whisper a little louder than mine.

"For...everything. For marrying me. For Loving me. For giving me a daughter. For helping me when she ran away. For helping me when she came back. For making love to me when I needed it. Just...thank you for everything." After I'm done, both Richard and I have tears in our eyes.

"You're welcome, Emmy. You deserved every bit of it. Nothing less, but so much more." His voice is thick with tears. I lean over and kiss him passionately.

God, I love this man.

**A/N2: Yeah, I know. It's a little on the short side, but I'm having writing problems. It's nothing a little coffee can't fix. I hope Richard wasn't TOO out of character, but...oh well. Reviews are definetly smiled upon. (I know if you don't!)**

** Branda  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello again! So sorry for the slowness. My friend and muse went to Florida. This may not be my best work, because of that wonderful citrus-growing state, but oh well. It is an update, none the less. :) Don't forget to review! It really tics me off when someone reads a story and doesn't review. ENJOY!**

We get to the Ritz, still kissing furiously. Somehow, I really don't know, we get out of th car, check in, get our bags to our room, and fall on the bed without our lips separating.

Richard unbuttons my blouse quickly, his evident desire pressing firmly against my thigh.

I start getting a bad feeling.

I stop undressing my husband, and I stop kissing him as well. He looks at me with a questioning look, then asks, "What's wrong, Emmy? Is it...that time of month, or something?"

I laugh. "No, Richard. I'm just not in the mood."

"Well, that's not fun." he says, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I'm just...I don't know. Maybe I am close to my period." I'm lying. I've already had one this month.

"Oh, well. Alright." Richard rolls over and tries to ignore his swollen member.

"Richy?" I whisper.

"Yes, Emmy?" He sounds...uncomfortable. Well, I would be too if I had unsatisfied desire.

"Go ahead. Have your way with me." I roll over so my unbuttoned shirt falls down, and my bra is visible.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not sure, but won't it hurt if you're not aroused? Because, if it does, I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes are flooded with concern, but the darkness of desire is still very evident.

"Positive, Sweetheart. You shouldn't have to suffer because I wasn't in the mood." I hope he catches that.

"_Was?_"

"Yes, _was._ Do what you will...While you still can." I add seductively.

"And you sure?"

"Richard, God dammit, I'm about to explode! Well, implode, but you get my point."

"Yes ma'am." He says, rolling over to face me. I kiss him passionately, and he unhooks my bra. I moan into his mouth as he slides my skirt and panty-hose off quickly.

I roll us over and practically tear his pants and boxers off.

* * *

"Richard?" I ask after our lovemaking.

"Yes, My Love?" he replies softly.

"I'm worried." I roll over so that my head is on his chest.

"About what, Sweetheart?" He rubs his hand down my bare back.

"Lorelai. Luke. Their wedding." I scoot up so I can kiss him.

"Really?" he manages to ask before I kiss him soundly. He nibbles on my lower lip, and I grant him entrance. We explore each other's mouths tenderly, savoring the moment. When we break the kiss, we're wonderfully out of breath.

"That was nice." Richard says, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmhmm." Is the only thing I say for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Emma, Emma wake up." I hear Richard saying, shaking me gently. Emma? He hasn't called me that in years.

"Hmmff...I don't wanna." I answer groggily, rolling over to bury my face in my pillow.

I miss.

I hit the floor with a thump. Richard is laughing his ass off.

"Thank you, dearest. You just gave me a reason to use that chastity belt my mother gave me for our 3rd wedding anniversary." I say, pulling on his robe to help me up.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. It was funny. You would have laughed, too, if the situation was reversed." He kisses me deeply.

"I highly agree with you." We chuckle. I go to kiss him again, but my cell phone rings, interrupting the perfect moment. "Hold that thought." I say, walking over to answer my phone. "Hello?"

My heart stops.

It's Lorelai.

"Mom, I..." She can't even finish her sentence. She starts sobbing.

"Shh, Lorelai. It's alright. I'm here. What is it, Sweetie?" I calmly say, trying to calm my daughter.

"It's...me."

What?

"Yes, Lorelai, I know it's you. What's wrong?"

"ME! Mom, something's wrong with me!"

Oh no...

"Lorelai..." I whisper. "Lorelai, what is it? Are you going to be alright?"

"No, Mom, I'm not. I...I don't know what to do!" she sobs. "Mommy, please. I need you."

"Alright. Lorelai. I'll be there as soon as I can. Can Rory do until I get there?" I point to my suit case, hoping Richard know to pack it.

Thank god, he does.

"We'll be home soon, Lorelai. Is Rory there?" I ask, once again trying to calm Lorelai.

"Y-yeah."

"Hand her the phone, Sweetie." I hear some commotion in the background then, "Grandma?"

"Rory, you need to stay with your mother until I get there. Do you know what's wrong?" I ask, my emotions starting to get to me.

"No, she won't tell me. All she's been saying is, 'Get my mom'. Grandma...I'm so scared. I...I just don't know what it could be. I mean, I–"

"Rory, just comfort your mother. We're leaving on the next flight to Hartford International." Richard gets off his phone and mouths, "Twenty minutes, Babe."

"Rory, I have to go. I love you both. Make sure your mother knows that."

"I will, Grandma. I love you, too. Tell Grandpa I love him."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." We hang up, and I grab my bag, running out the door. Richard checks us out in record time, hails a cab, and tells the cabbie to get us to St. Florence Airport in 10 minutes for $150.

We get there in 15, and I have to pull Richard away from the cab. I throw a wad of money in the window, and we race to Gate 324B.

* * *

Well, Richard and I barely make the flight. We have to sit in Second Class, but oh well. Yet another thunderstorm is unleashing its deadly fury on the airport as we take off through a cloud gap.

"Emily, what was that call all about?" Richard whispers as we go through some heavy turbulence.

"Richard, something's wrong with our daughter." I whisper back, letting my tears fall.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks, fear evident in his voice.

"I don't know. Neither does Rory." I answer, leaning against him for support.

"Is she...dying?" He's close to tears as well. It's all in his voice.

"I don't know, Richard! I just..." I can't hold back the sobs any longer, so I lean against him for support of every kind.

"It's alright. Lorelai's going to be alright. Don't you worry. Lorelai knows how to take care of herself." he says, trying to soothe me, and convince himself.

"Richard, what if she _is_ dying? I mean...Richard, I'm so scared." I whisper, cuddling up closer to him.

"I know you are, Sweetheart. So am I. So am I." he whispers back.

That's our last words to each other through the rest of the flight.

For the first time in a long time, I pray.

I pray for God, if there is one, to keep my precious daughter safe.

**A/N2: Alrighty then! I'm in a very good mood today! I was awarded, not 3 hours ago, the Most Outstanding Alto in my choir! does little happy dance Sorry, just had to do that. You know what could make me happier? If you hit that pretty button in the left-hand corner so I can get a review! Thank you kindly!**

**Branda**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, that cliffy was cruel. laughs evilly Ahem...Anyways. Here's the explanation of the phone call and whatnot. Please review. It ticks me off when a person doesn't.**

"Damn flight delays!" I scream as we sit down in London Int. Our flight got delayed due to the rain.

"It's alright, Emily. The storm will pass. We won't be here long." Richard says quietly, pulling me close.

"What if she's already de–" I begin, but Richard interrupts.

"Emily Louisa-Anne, you will think no such thoughts. Lorelai is alive. She's going to be alright, I promise." He kisses me quickly, and whispers in my ear, "I won't let anything happen to her."

I just start sobbing once again.

God has a cruel sense of humor. Giving me a daughter after praying for years, then snatching her away before she can be happily married, or have grandchildren!

* * *

_I had another miscarriage today. The third one I've had in my entire life. I was just sitting in my garden, watching the clouds, when it happened. I barely had enough strength to call Richard out. He rushed me inside to our bedroom, and he helped me deliver the remains. Again..._

_He shouldn't have to do that! That's the third time he's helped me deliver the remains of our baby. Never have we made it to the hospital._

_The first time, it was in his dorm._

_The second was in France. I was there, celebrating with Hope and Frank that Hopie and I were pregnant. At least Hope held me as I delivered._

_And the third time was about an hour ago, in our bedroom. We'll probably have to buy another mattress because...well, the delivery was messy, as always._

_Richard is with me, holding me as I sob. I know he'll go into his study when I'm asleep, drink, and cry. He never lets me comfort him, unless I stumble across him when he's grieving._

"_We can try again, Emma. We can try again." He whispers._

_We have tried._

_And we fail every time._

_Maybe we just weren't meant to be parents...

* * *

_

"Emily, wake up. Baby, our plane leaves in–" I hear Richard saying, waking me. I suddenly hear a woman on the intercom.

"Flight 351to Hartford International has been delayed for another hour and a half." She says, as if it means nothing in the world.

It's means everything in my world.

Richard squeezes me close as I tense. He knows I'm aggravated. I just sob against his shoulder.

* * *

_**Dear Emily and Richard,**_

_**I'm sorry, but I have chosen not to live with you anymore. You suffocated me. I had no room to grow or do anything. I've taken Rory with me. She and I will be fine.**_

_**I know you don't think we can make it on our own, but we'll manage.**_

_**Lorelai Victoria Gilmore**_

_**PS: Don't try to get us back. You'll just be wasting your time.**_

_I look at the note, skimming it a few times. Richard walks up to me, and asks, "Emily. Emily? Emily, what is it?"_

"_Richard..." I manage to get out before sobbing. He takes the note from my hands, reads it, and wraps his arms around me. "Sweetheart..."_

"_She's gone, Richard. My baby, OUR baby, is gone! Richard, I...I don't know what to do. Lorelai was my everything." I whisper, leaning into Richard's embrace. He brings me upstairs and places me on the bed. "She'll be alright. She's a strong girl, and she knows how to take care of Rory. They're gonna make it. You just get some rest, ok? I'll be right here if you need me." He says, lying down next to me._

_We're still dressed up, but I don't care._

_I just want my daughter back.

* * *

_

"Richard?" I say, looking into my husband's eyes. They're full of fear and guilt.

"Yeah, Em?" he says quietly.

"What time is it? I don't have my watch on." I look for my phone, but I know it's in my bag on the plane.

"It's a quarter after 3 in the morning. Our plane should be taking off soon, I hope."

"So do I, Richard. So do I." I lean against him and close my eyes. Suddenly, a man comes on the intercom, saying, "Flight 451 to Hartford International, boarding in Gate 23C." 451? Our plane was 351.

"Come on. I think we have a new plane." Richard says, pulling me up. We walk to our gate and board our new plane. Richard managed to get us First Class, how I don't know, but I'm grateful.

* * *

We touch down around 6 in the morning. I have no clue why it took so long, but at least we're back. 

Richard manages to get us to the car fairly quickly, and we speed off to Stars Hollow.

* * *

"Richard, Can't you go faster?" I ask as we near our exit. 

"No, Emma, I can't. The traffic sucks, if you can't tell." He replies, agitated at the other drivers.

"Alright..."I lean against the locked door, and fall to sleep.

* * *

"Emily, we're here." Richard says softly, rubbing my arm. My eyes fly open as I unbuckle my seat belt and run up to the door. 

I practically throw the door open, and I can hear my daughter's cries from the doorway.

I dash upstair to find a horrific sight.

Lorelai's curled up on her bed in the fetal position, sobbing.

I hurry to her side, and I wrap my arms around her. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe." I coo, trying to calm her.

"Mom? Mom! You came!" she says quietly, throwing her arms around me.

"Of course I came. Lorelai, what's wrong?" I ask, hugging her to me.

"Mom, I...I..." She can't even finish her sentence, for she's sobbing once again. I soothe her, rocking her gently back and forth.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Lorelai, you're scaring me." I whisper, trying to gently pry it out of her.

"Grandma!" Rory yells, running over to us, giving me a hug. I wrap one arm around her, keeping my other around Lorelai. "Hey there, Rory." I say, letting her go.

"Rory, can you give me and Grandma some time alone?" Lorelai asks hoarsely. Rory nods, leaving us. I call her back, telling her to talk with her grandfather. She agrees, shutting the door behind her.

"Mom, I can't believe it." She whispers, lying down on the bed.

"What?" I say softly, lying down next to her.

"I did it again. I was being stupid, and I knew I shouldn't have. It's just, he said no for sure. Mom, Luke and I..." She starts sobbing again. I hold her close, stroking her hair as she cries against my shoulder.

"Lorelai, you're going to have to tell me what happened for me to be able to help." I say after a few minutes.

"But, the thing is, I don't know who the father is." She whispers shakily.

No...She isn't...

"Lorelai, what do you mean, you don't know who the father is? Is it Rory?" I ask, hoping it's not true.

"No, Mom. It's me. I'm...God, I did it again! I'm such an idiot!" She turns her face into her pillow. I roll over on my side, getting her to face me.

"You listen to me. You are NOT an idiot. Yes, you've done a few stupid things in your life, but so have the rest of us. Nobody's perfect, Lorelai. You know that. I know that. Now, tell me what's wrong." I say, brushing a tear from her eye.

"Mommy, I'm...I'm pregnant." She whispers.

It was true.

"And I don't know who the father is."

**A/N2: I know, another cliffy! But hey, two updates in the same week. Not bad, eh? Just click over there, see on our left. Go down, down, down a little more. See the button? Click it! You know you want to! Thank you.**

**Branda**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty then! I thank all of those who have reviewed. Those who haven't, shame on you. To answer a question, women Emily's age can still have periods. My grandmother had hers until she was 74. That's much older than Emily. Enjoy this next chappie! It's probably gonna end with a cliffy, but oh well. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

"What?" I whisper, pulling away to look Lorelai in the eye.

"I'm pregnant, and I have no clue who the father is. It might be Luke, and then again, it might be Chris. Mom I–" she says, but I interrupt.

"Chris? As in Christopher Hayden?" I ask, not believing my ears.

"Yeah...Please, Mom. I went to him for comfort." she begs. She knows me well.

"Well, I can see you got that." Damn! Damn! Double DAMN! "Lorelai, that was inappropriate. I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" She smiles. I smile along with her.

"I'm her clone. Well, maybe not her clone. The last time you saw your mother, she was a little thicker around the middle and a hell of a lot less worried about her daughter. Lorelai, are you sure? I mean, sometimes you're just late, not pregnant. Stress can do that to you."

"I..." She must not know.

"Well, I remember on time, I was two weeks late, and I thought I was pregnant. I was so scared. I wasn't married, Richard and I really shouldn't have been together, and I'd forgotten to take my pill that week." I hug her to me as she rests her head against my shoulder. "I was just late because of the stress from finals."

"I don't know, Mom. Wait." She sits up and stands up "I have a test I keep in my cabinet. Just in case. I'll be back." With that, she walks into her bathroom and shuts the door.

This gives me time to think.

Time to think about her.

* * *

_I'm scared._

_I'm doing some shopping today, but not for clothes._

_Normally, the maid buys anything we need in the house. (IE: Food, laundry detergent, dishwashing liquid, etc.) However, I don't trust another woman with my toiletries._

_I walk into the store, heading directly to the intimate care isle. I grab a pregnancy test, pay for it, and run to the car. I have to get home fast and take this before Richard gets home._

_Once I get home, I hurry upstairs to find Richard asleep on our bed. That's good. I make my way to the bathroom and shut the door._

God, please let it be negative. We just went through a miscarriage, and we don't need the burden. _I think as I take my test. I wait the allotted 5 minutes, and then look down to see my fate._

_It's positive._

"_Emily? Are you in there? Homey, I'm coming in." Richard says, twisting the knob. I don't have time to react, because I'm still paralyzed with my pregnancy._

"_Emily, what are you holding?" Richard leans over me, placing his hands on my shoulders._

"_Richard..." I just turn to face him and put the test strip in his hand._

"_Emily, you're...you're pregnant!" He's beaming. I feel myself being lifted from the floor and brought to our bedroom. Richard places feather-light kisses on my shoulders, neck, cheek, and finally, he kisses me deeply on the mouth._

_I back up and lie down on the bed, allowing my husband to do as he pleases._

_And I thought this was going to be a bad thing._

_Boy, was I wrong._

_

* * *

_

The child that was growing inside me was Lorelai. I laugh at the memory of the actual pregnancy.

* * *

_I'm about 6 months pregnant, and I'm lying in a hospital bed. My unborn child broke two of my ribs this morning, around 3 o'clock._

_The first thing it learns is how to tell time._

"_Emmy, are you feeling any better?" Richard asks, walking into my room with some coffee. I glare at him. "I'll take that as a no."_

"_No, I'm not, but why do you have to bring coffee in here when you know I can't have any?" I ask, pointing to his coffee cup._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't have anymore energy, and...yawns...I need to be able to stay awake, just in case you need me."_

"_Fine. I'll let you slide this time." I smile at him as he drinks his coffee. He didn't have the unfortunate pleasure of having a child break two of your ribs at 3 AM to wake him up._

"_Thank you. Now, you need to sleep. You just had two ribs broken, and I'm pretty sure that's painful. The only thing I've ever broken was my nose, and that hurt." Richard says, stifling a yawn._

"_You should sleep, too. I'll wake you if I need you." I say, wincing as I yawn. "Too much air."_

'_Oh, ok. Well, good night." He lays his head next to mine, and we fall asleep together._

_

* * *

_

I chuckle again, remembering that wasn't the only time I was in the hospital during my pregnancy. I'd had a scare about 2 months before. I was bleeding so much, I'd thought I'd lost her.

* * *

_I'm sitting outside, on the patio, when I start cramping. I look down, and my heart stops._

_I'm bleeding...a lot._

"_No." I whisper, going to stand, but getting hit with a wave of pain. "NO!" I scream._

_I hear footsteps. "Emily! My God, you need to get to the hospital!" he says, scooping me up in his arms._

_888888888888_

_We get to the hospital, Joshua meeting us there. "Emily," he starts. "When did this happen? Where? And how?"_

"_Joshua Reynolds, if I knew ow it happened, would I be h–AH!" I scream as another wave of pain hits me like a on of bricks._

"_JOSHUA! Do something!" Richard screams, holding my hand. He's as scared as I am, if not more. Another wave tears through my body, causing me to loose consciousness._

_

* * *

_Well, I didn't loose her.

I'm torn from my thoughts as a scream is emitted from the bathroom. I get up, and high-tail it to the door, where I catch my daughter as she falls to the ground.

"Lorelai, what is it?" I ask, stroking her hair away from her face.

She says nothing, but leans against me, wrapping her arms around me for support of many kinds. As I hug her to me, I see the pregnancy test strip on the floor behind her.

It's positive.

**A/N 2: I know, it was shorter than normal. So sorry for the slow update. I'll try my best to update sooner, but I make no promises. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Branda**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry. I'm a terrible person. I really am. I would have updated sooner than this, but my life's been chaotic and really depressinglately. I can't say I'm sorry enough. I know how annoying it can be, waiting for an update. I got bit by a plot bunny, and now I'm riding the idea wave. Don't for get to REVIEW! Enjoy!**

It's been 2 months since Lorelai's call, and she's handling it better than I could have in that situation. Not that her situation is a bad thing, I mind you. It's wonderful that's she's pregnant. I really don't think I've been happier. It's just...she still doesn't know who the father is, and that bothers me.

But the effects of this baby's existence are wonderful. Lorelai and I have never been closer. Now, she calls me for advice to help with her morning sickness, and whatnot. We when shopping the other day for baby clothes, and I never realized how much fun it could be!

Another wonderful effect from the baby is Richard's new behavior toward me. He's so much more romantic and sweet. I've never been so wonderfully exhausted in the morning.

I smile at the memory of this morning, an I'm too deep in thought to hear the front door open and Richard walk up behind me.

"Hello Darling." Richard breathes in my ear, kissing my neck.

"I didn't hear you come in." I reply, my voice shaking as shivers jolt down my spine.

"What's on your mind?" He can read me like an open book.

"Lorelai, the baby, our relationship." I answer, getting us drinks.

"Which one?"

"Which one...what?"

"Relationship. The one in bed or out of it?"

"Well, my mind drifts back and forth. I don't even have to guess were your mind stays."

"You probably don't. It stays on one thing during the entire day."

"Really Richard. Our sex life can't keep you occupied the ENTIRE day, can it?"

"I wasn't thinking about that, Emily. Iwas thinking about you. But now that you mention it..."

"Richard!"

Richard grins widely, then refills my drink.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We sit in silence for a while, lost in our own thoughts. Mine drift to Rory.

Rory hasn't really been around much since the news of her mother's pregnancy reached her that afternoon, two months ago. She's been at school, or with Logan, or...somewhere that's not with her mother. I hate to have to hold my daughter because she's crying her eyes put about the way her own daughter treats her. It breaks my heart.

Richard seems to, once again, read me like a book, because he wraps his arm around me and asks, "Thinking about Lorelai again, Love?"

"No. Rory. She's worrying me. She's never acted this way toward Lorelai. I mean, when she live with us, she didn't talk with Lorelai, or spend time with her, but...now's different. Lorelai and Rory have come to terms, they've been getting along well for almost a year now, and...I just don't understand what's wrong, Richard." I snuggle into his embrace, inhaling his musky cologne.

"Neither do I, Sweetheart. Neither do I." We stay like this for about half an hour. I'm nearly asleep when the grandfather clock strikes 8 pm. "Come on, Emily. Let's go to bed. It's getting late." Richard helps me up, running his hand down my back and against my bottom as I stretch.

"Richard Gilmore, I'm tired, and I want to sleep." I say, trying to keep a straight face.

I don't succeed.

"Fine, fine. Let's go up." He puts his arm around my shoulders, guiding me upstairs.

As we ready for bed, I have to wonder what on Earth could make Rory act the way she has been. It's just not like her to ignore her mother, especially when Lorelai needs her like she does. I will have to ask her when she comes over for dinner tomorrow night.

I walk out of the bathroom and climb into bed to snuggle with my husband. The man in question is deep in a book, so I just pull it out of his grasp.

"Hey, I was reading that." he says, grabbing for his book.

He missed. He grabs my breast instead.

"I'm sorry. I...you..." I send him a dirty look. I'm not in a good mood as it is. This isn't helping. "They got in the way!" he says loudly, gesturing toward my torso.

"Yes, because they protrude so far from my body." Why am I yelling? I wasn't upset a minute ago.

"Emily, what's the matter? I accidentally grab your breast, and now you're yelling. What's wrong?" he asks, much calmer than I am at the moment.

"I don't know! That's the problem! URG! Damn hormones!" That's the only thing I can think of to blame it on.

"Oh no...Is it, um, that time in life?" He sounds scared.

"I have no idea. I've been having terrible mood swings all month, and I'm late." I can see concern in Richard's eyes.

"How late?"

"Almost three weeks. And, no. I'm not pregnant. I already checked that."

He sighs. "Good. Well, not that you being pregnant is a bad thing, but I don't think either of us would be ready for another child right now."

"I knew what you meant." I lean against his warm body, seeking comfort as I have in the past. "Richard?"

"Yes, Emmy?"

"Hold me."

"Alright." He wraps his arms around me in a loving embrace. "Feel any better?"

"Mmhmm." I wrap my leg around both of his loosely, and he tightens his hold on my body.

"Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Richard. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for the slowness. A little warning for the future. I'm not going to be updating as much for a little while. My grandfather died yesterday, and I've had two emotional breakdowns so far. I'll do my best to update when I can. Review! They make me smile a lot. :) See? All smiles.**

**Branda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello there! I feel better. Here's the chapter! Some of you asked me what was wrong with Rory. Well...grins evilly you'll find out when the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: They're mine ALL MINE! Umm...No.**

** Special thanks to my Beta reader, emilygilmorerocks! Thank you!

* * *

**_I'm on my back, lying under a tree. Richard's on top of me, kissing my neck. We've been here all day, just like this. There's not a cloud in the sky, the birds are singing in the trees, and the water is perfect for swimming._

_Suddenly, a thunder clap explodes from the sky, and dark clouds start growing._

_And it's not Richard on top of me anymore. It's Simon._

I jolt up in bed, a scream escaping my lips. Richard sits up next to me and puts his hand on my arm. "Emily, are you alright?" he asks groggily.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare, that's all." I reassure him. He looks at me, knowing I'm not telling the whole truth. "It was..._that_ nightmare, wasn't it?" He scoots closer to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes" I whisper. "I don't know why I would have it. I mean, I haven't had it since the night Rory...left." My heart stops. Something's wrong.

The phone rings, causing both of us to jump. I grab it and answer. "Hello?"

"Emily!" It's Mitcham Huntzburger. Why on Earth is he calling us at this time of night?

"Hello, Mitcham. Wh–" I say, but he interrupts.

"They were in an accident." Oh God.

"What?" I say quietly.

"They were on their way back to Yale. She lost control of the car. I–"

"Where are they?" I jump out of bed and walk quickly over to my closet.

"Lichfield Memorial. I don't know anything about Rory's condition." I don't expect you do, Mitcham. You're not a relative.

"We'll be there in 30 minutes." I hang up before he can protest, and I grab a shirt.

"Emily, what is it?" Richard asks, following me to my dressing area. I don't answer. "Honey, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Rory and Logan..." I can feel tears forming in my eyes. "They were in an accident." He pales. Rory's his little angel. She always has been, and always will be.

We're out of the house in 10 minutes, and Richard's driving like a mad man. Normally, I would be yelling at him for going 90, but not tonight.

I gasp. "Lorelai!"

"Call her. My cell's in my pocket." he says, passing a car. I dig in his pocket and look at him curiously. "Try again."

He blushes. "Um...Not those pockets." I realize what he means. I stick my hand in his pants pocket and, if the circumstances would have been different, I would have...well..., but they're not. I free my hand, and dial my daughter's number.

"Hello?" she answers sleepily.

"Lorelai, Sweetie, you need to sit up." I say, my voice shaking slightly.

"Mom?" I hear her bed squeak. "What's wrong? Is Dad ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. I'm fine as well." I sigh. "It's Rory."

"What happened?" I can hear her tears thickening her voice. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She was in an accident with Logan. She was driving and lost control. That's all I know." I can see the hospital in the distance.

"Mom..." She sobs. "What if she's de–"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, she's fine. She probably had a few cuts and bruises, but she's going to be alright." I don't know who I'm trying to convince more, Lorelai or me.

"Where is she? Which hospital?"

"She's in Lichfield Memorial. We're pulling into a parking lot now." I sigh. I owe Richard so much.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Lorelai!" I hope I caught her before she hung up.

"Yes, Mom?" Oh, thank God.

"You don't need to be driving."

"Well, who do you suggest drives?" She's not being her usual sarcastic self. She's, for once, being serious.

"Sookie, or Jackson."

"They're asleep and have children of their own to take care of."

"And you're 3 months pregnant. You have to be careful not to over-stress yourself." Richard opens my door for me and helps me out. We walk quickly to the main lobby. He finds me a seat and goes up to the nurse behind the desk.

"Why can't I drive? It's not a stressful activity."

"Yes it is." I look up when someone taps my shoulder. It's Joshua. He looks at me, then points to the 'No electronic Communication Devices' sign. I walk outside and lean against the building. "Look, I know you're worried. I know you want to get here as fast as you can. Get someone, I don't care who, and get them to drive you here. I don't want you to get so stressed, you lose the baby." I stifle a sob. "It would be too much on all of us, ok?"

"Alright. You're right. I'll get someone. Just...make sure she's ok. I...I just don't know what I would do if she wasn't." She's crying.

"I will. Hurry, but don't–"

"Stress myself too much. Got it."

"I love you, Lorelai."

"I love you, too, Mom." I hang up and walk back inside. Richard's sitting in the chair I was in, his head in his hands. "What is it?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"Joshua just went in to see her. He said she fractured her rib cage, but that's all he knows. He said he'll come back when he knows more." he replies, rubbing his temples. I place my hand on his arm, causing him to turn his head in my direction. I give him a quick kiss and whisper, "She's going to be alright, Richard. She's going to be alright."

"Emily! Richard!" I hear someone yell from the end of the hall. It's Mitcham. I look in his direction, and I want to growl. "Hello, Mitcham." I say, sitting back a little in my seat. Richard stands up and shakes his hand. He's so professional.

"How's Logan?" I ask, keeping my mind from my Lorelais.

"He's alright. He's got a pinched nerve and a concussion, but he's fine." Mitcham replies, running his hand through his hair. "I don't think I've been this nervous since he fell off that cliff."

"Well, it's good he's doing alright." I say, trying to sound like I care. Mitcham pats Richard's shoulder and says, "I'm sure she'll be fine." With that, he walks off. Richard sits back down and leans over against me. "Do you want to go find a more comfortable spot to sit?" I ask quietly.

"Sure." he says, standing and helping me up.

We walk over to a couch and sit down. I take my shoes off and pull my feet up. Richard puts his arms around me and his head on top of mine.

We sit like this for an eternity, it seems like.

Where are you, Lorelai?

* * *

**Author's note: I know, it's short, but it's an update. Please review. I'm depressed enough as it is. They make me smile a lot:)**

**Branda**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I am a terrible person. I should have had this up a long time ago. I'm sorry. Could you find it in you're heart to forgive me? Perhaps by reviewing? nods Yeah, that would be nice. :P So, without anymore troubles and talk, I give you CHAPTER 8!

* * *

**

I'm sitting by a tree, book in my hands, and I'm crying. I hear footsteps and freeze. "Emily, it's just me." I hear Richard say. I turn to him as he sits next to me and snuggle up next to him. I let out a squeaky sob as he wraps his arms around me. "It's alright." he whispers. "It's ok. We can try again. The doctors said we could try again."

"But what if--" I start to argue, but his lips on mine cut me off.

"We'll try again." he says softly.

I wake up to a scream. I jolt up from my position and see Lorelai standing in the lobby, next to Joshua and...

Babbette?

I run over to Lorelai and pull her into an embrace as she cries. I look over at Joshua, my eyes pleading with him to tell me. I walk Lorelai over to the couch I was asleep on and sit next her her for a moment. "You rest. You don't have to sleep, just stay off your feet." I whisper. She goes to protest, but I interrupt, softly saying, "Don't loose the baby." I put my hand on her stomach and kiss her on the cheek. Once I know she's settled down, I walk quickly back over to Joshua and Babbette. "Babbette," I say, placing my hand on her arm. "Go sit with Lorelai, would you?" She nods and walks over to my daughter, sitting where I had.

I turn my attention back to Joshua and just look at him. He sighs and looks down, saying, "Emily, Rory is in a coma. She..." That's all I hear before the world goes black and I fall toward the cold floor.  
I wake up in someone's arms. I open my eyes and see a very distraught Richard Allen Gilmore holding me. I shift positions, drawing his attention to me. "Emma...There you are." he whispers, kissing my forehead.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up a bit.

"You passed out when you heard about Rory." He helps me sit up and sighs.

"Richard, did I hear Joshua right when he said she was in a coma?" I really hope I'm wrong about this one.

"Yes, Love. You heard right." he replied with a tear strained voice. I look around and see no one in the room. I pull him close and whisper comforting words into his ear. He sobs on my shoulder, tightening his grip around my waist. My poor darling. Rory is his angel. I kiss his cheek and make him look at me.

"She's fine." I say softly. "She's going to be alright, Sweetheart. She's a Gilmore. She'll make it." I smile as he leans forward and kisses me deeply. A knock on the door separates up. Richard faces the other direction as Lorelai opens the door and walks in. "It's good to see you're awake." she says hoarsely.

"It's good to be awake." I reply, rubbing Richard's back. Lorelai looks at him questioningly and I mouth, "He's upset." at Lorelai. She gives me a 'What do you think?' look and I send her a glare.

It's amazing that we don't need words to communicate. Just simple facial expressions does the trick.

Lorelai sighs, then smiles and leaves, muttering something about making phone calls. I turn Richard to face me once the door clicks closed. He leans over and puts his head in my lap. I stroke his hair and hold his hand as we wait for more news on Rory.

Ever since the night Lorelai called us, panicked about her pregnancy, I've prayed. Tonight, I pray again, begging God to keep Rory safe. She means so much to us. Surely, He wouldn't take her from us. Not now.

* * *

**I snuggle up against Richard and close my eyes, resting a bit. We've all had a long night.  
Eheh...Well, I know this was shorter than ANY of you wanted it to be, but...It's an update. I'd love to read what you think about it. Just hit the little button right...**

**V - There. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know, I'm terrible! I should be smacked with a pillow. hides Ok, for all of my wonderfully faithful reviewers and **

**readers, I thank yoiu for sticking with me. I've been having a very hard time writing. Blame my insomnia and depression. I've had two **

**funerals to go to in the past 3 months and 3 more to attend this week, so I'm not feeling too great. I'm terribly sorry for being so slow. I'll **

**try to update sooner and make them longer. Now, enjoy Chapter 9. :)**

I wake up in my bed, Richard kissing my cheek. I roll over and face him, confussion obvious in my features. He smiles weakly and kisses me quickly

then pulls me in a hug. "Richard," I whisper. "what's the matter?" I hear him sigh, and I automatically assume the worse. "Richard, she didn't...No,

not now." I can feel tears forming in my eyes, as well as Richard's finger under my chin, pulling my head up to face his.

"She didn't die." he whispered. "Well, in all technicality she did, but they brought her back." He wipes a tear off my cheek. "Her heart stopped while

you were asleep. They managed to restart it, but she has to stay in ICU now." I let out a sob and Richard pulls me closer to him. "She's going to be

alright, Love. She'll be alright." I cling to him, sobbing against his chest. He just holds me and whispers comforting words in my ear, rubbing my back

and kissing my hair ever so often.

After what seemed like hours, I finally told Richard we needed to get ready for the day. I went to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth,

and got in the shower. Richard soon followed me, holding me in the shower as I cried more. We got washed up and put our clothes on for the day. I tie his bow tie around his neck and wrap my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest. Richard puts his arms around me and rubs my

back gently whispering more comfort words, trying to soothe me. "She' going to be fine, Dear." he whispers, kissing the top of my head. "She'll pull

through."

"But what if she doesn't?" I sob, clinging to my husband.

"She will, don't worry." he replies. I nod, letting my sobs and tears out.

Richard is the only man besides my father that has ever seen my cry and done something about it. The only other man that has seen me cry was

John Thomson, the man who took my virginity. I cried that night as he took me, and all he did was hurt me more, not listening to me as I asked him

to be more gentle.

I reach up and kiss my husband, my arms finding their way up to his neck. Richard kisses me back, rubbing my back. I break the kiss and smile at

him, pecking him on the lips, then walking downstairs for some breakfast.

It's 4 PM now, and I'm worried to death. Lorelai hasn't called, Joshua hasn't called. No one has called us! I hear Richard come through the door and I

practically pounce him. He catches me in his arms and kisses me. I break the kiss, worry and concern obvious in my eyes. "Have they called you today?" I ask, taking his brief case and jacket.

"No, Love. They'll call here." he answers, pulling me to him. "Calm down, Sweetie. You're going to worry yourself sick." He kisses the top of my

head. "I certainly don't want that, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it either." I nod, leaning against him and sighing.

"I'm just so worried something's going to happen, and we're not going to know." I can feel tears forming in my eyes again. Richard takes my face in

his hands and looks deeply ingto my eyes. "Nothing is going to happen, and if something does, Lorelai will call us. She's a smart girl."

I nod, closing my eyes and enjoying the protection he offers. Richard brings me into the living room and tells me to lie on the couch. "What?" I ask,

cocking my eyebrow.

"Just do it please." he says, kissing me lightly.

I do as I'm told, confussed greatly and I smile sarcastically at him. "Now what, Dear?" I ask.

"Roll over on your stomach." he says, gesturing with his hands. Again, I do as I'm told, still not sure what my husband has in mind, or even if he has

one left. Suddenly, I feel Richard's hands on my back, kneading and rubbing the knots of frustration and worry. I moan and close my eyes, enjoying

Richard's impromptu massage. He leans forward and kisses my neck as his hands go down to my lower back. "Feel better?" he whispers, his breath

tickling my ear. I just nod, and tilt my head so I can kiss him.

_What did I do to deserve such a man? _I wonder as he kisses me back passionately. Richard grazes my behind with his fingers as his hands move to

my thighs, massaging and kneading. I moan again, smiling widely and closing my eyes again. I hear Richard chuckle, kissing my cheek. "I love you,

Emily." he whispers, stopping his massage and fliping me over.

"I love you, too, Richard" I murmur, leaning up and kissing him. "Thank you." I smile at him and he grins back. "What did I ever do to diserve you?" I ask, rolling over on my side.

"You captured my heart at a fraternity party and insisted on having me." he replies, chcukling. I slap him playfully and sit up, patting the spot beside

me. Richard nods and sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I sigh, my mind racing back to when we took Lorelai and Rory to Yale. thinking of that makes me think of Rory, and..."Richard, we can't loose her." I

whisper, resting my head on his shoulder.

"We're not, Emmy." he relies, his voice soft and comforting. "We won't loose her. Who know, she might just be waking up right now." He smiled at

me softly.

Suddenly, the phone rings and we both jump off the couch. I look over at my husband, then run over to the phone. "Hello?" I answer shakily.

"Emily, it's Joshua." I hear our Family doctor say. My heart scips a beat. "Emily, is Richard home yet?" I look over at the man in question, my face

showing the fear in my heart.

"Yes." I say quietly.

"Good, you need to go in his office and get on speaker phone." I can't tell weather the news he's going to tell us is bad or good. I hit the hold button,

then grab Richard's hand and run to the other phone. Once we have the speaker on, I sit in Richard's lap, not trusting my legs to hold me. My

husband wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck, then saying, "Joshua, are you there?"

"Richard, Emily..." he sighs. "I don't know how to tell you this..."

**Author's Note: I'M EVIL! I know. You may throw objects of many kinds at me now. Well, after you review, you can throw stuff. :)**

**Branda**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ah, someone shoot me! I am _soooo_ sorry! I totally forgot about this story! AK! You are allowed to throw pillows at me! I just reread my chapter and saw where I left you off. I would have beaten myself up if I were someone else! ... That made no sense, but anyhoo. Without further ado, here is chapter 10! And chapter 11 will be up by February! I promise you that much:P**

_"I don't know how to tell you this..."_

"Tells us, what, Joshua?!" I squeaked, my entire body beginning to tremble. "Joshua!" I heard a sigh and felt Richard's arms tighten around me. "Emily," the doctor began. "Rory is in a much deeper coma than we first thought. Her heart rate can't seem to stay at a healthy level and her br - " My husband cut in as tears began falling from my eyes.

"Joshua, thank you, but ... I don't think either of us can handle much more." he whispered, holding me close as a soft sob escaped my lips. I heard the man sigh and whisper a faint, 'Alright' and 'I'll talk to you at the hospital later.' before he hung up. Richard hit the speaker phone button to turn it off and held me in his lap as I sobbed. My Grandbaby ... She was in a coma.

_"Hi there." I said, laying down on the floor and looking under my daughter's bed. "What are you doing under here?" My little granddaughter has been hiding from me and her mother for the past 10 minutes and I went directly to where I knew she would be._

_"I don't want Mommy to take me home." she whispered, her voice and lip quivering as 4 year-old Rory Gilmore clutched a blanket I had given to her to her chest, the soft, silky boarder being rubbed between her fingers and thumb.. "I never get to come over here and when I do, Mommy never lets me stay."_

_I almost started crying myself when she said that. "I know, Sweetheart." I whispered softly. "But when you do come out, you have so much fun with Grandpa and me, don't you?" I chuckled softly when she eagerly nodded, a soft grin forming on her own lips. I gently pulled her from under the bed and placed her on my hip, much like I did my daughter when she was younger. "I know you don't want to go, but just think. The next time you come out the snow is going to be gone and all the pretty flowers in my gardens are going to have blossomed and the trees will be green and it will be perfect for our own little picnic outside."_

_That seemed to have brightened her face and mood as I carried her downstairs and to my daughter, who was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently. "There you are, Rory!" she said, scooping her quickly from my arms and placing her on her hip. "Well, wave to Grandma and Grandpa." The younger Lorelai did as she was told and watched over her mother's shoulder as they made their way toward her car._

_Suddenly, Rory burst into sobs and started screaming, "I want my Blankie!" Lorelai looked at her quizzically as I ran back upstairs and practically dove beneath my daughter's bed, grabbing the yellow blanket and moving to my own bedroom to mist it with my perfume as an after-thought. After I applied a decent amount of Chanel Number 5 to the material, I swiftly moved down to the group by the door and handed Rory her Blankie. "There you go, Sweetheart." I whispered, tucking the yellow quilt-like baby blanket in her arms. She buried her nose in it and looked at me with those beautiful eyes of her's, filled to the brim with new tears as Lorelai put her in her car seat and buckled her up._

_I watched as they drove away, my own tears forming in my eyes as I shut the door and moved to sit in Richard's lap. He was seated in the chair across from the drink cart, sipping at a glass of brandy when I moved into the living room. I took a sip of his drink and set the glass on the table next to him before climbing into his lap and resting my head on his shoulder, my own sobs leaving my lips. He simply held me and rubbed my back as I let my emotions take over me._

I pulled back from the embrace Richard had enveloped me in, seeking comfort in his glowing eyes. Those eyes ... They looked so much like Rory's. I saw tears in them through my own salty demons clouding my vision. I simply leaned forward and kissed him deeply, letting him know in my own way that I was and always will be there for him. He returned the kiss just as passionately as I had started it, his tongue delving inside my mouth for refuge as my caressed the crevices of his mouth I had grown to know better than my own mouth. We broke the kiss, both gasping for air as we shed our tears, a sob escaping my husband's petal-like lips.

This time, I held him close as he cried, my hand stroking the back of his head gently as I cradled him close to me. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity before he stood, me still in his arms, and brought us to his sofa. He set me down on the floor so I was standing on my own before stretching out on the sofa and opening his arms, inviting me into his embrace.

I quickly accepted the invitation and snuggled close to him, pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa over on top of us. I let myself drift into a deep sleep, knowing full well I wouldn't stay asleep for long.

_She was dead. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had died over night from a brain aneurism. I stood over her coffin, Richard's hand on the small of my back, and laid a little yellow blanket inside. We moved quickly from the coffin and I sought refuge in my husband's embrace as Lorelai walked to the coffin and started to sob, her stomach effecting the way she leaned against Luke for comfort. I moved to her to comfort her as well, and instead of offering comfort, I received a slap across the face. "It's your fault!" she screamed. "If you wouldn't have given her the chance to meet Logan, none of this would have happened!"_

_I simply stood there as she slapped me again, and clung to Luke. he was glaring at me was well. RICHARD walked from behind me and handed me something. it was his wedding band. "Lorelai's right." he whispered, his hand resting on our daughter's back. "It was your fault. The party was your idea, not mine."_

I shot up on the couch, falling from is in my quick movement, and screamed loudly. Richard quickly rolled over and looked at me as I lay on the floor, gasping for breath. "Emily?" he said groggily. "What happened? What's wrong?" I simply continued to gasp for breath and sat up, my hand grasping his knee.

"Nightmare." I managed to croak out, moving so I was sitting on he sofa instead of the hard-wood floor. "Terrible nightmare." My husband wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I regained my breath, trying his very best to soothe me of my fears.

My mind instantly rushed to Lorelai and I dashed to the phone on Richard's desk, quickly punching in the digits of my daughter's home number. "Hello, I am pregnant and have fat ankles. Give me a slight break. There's a kid in my stomach. Leave a message after the beep." beep "Lorelai, Answer your ph - "

"Emily?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Babbette? What on Earth are you ... What's wrong with Lorelai?" I asked, instantly knowing there was something wrong with my daughter. "Answer me, Babbette!" I Was becoming more and more panicked with the woman's silence.

"She worked herself up so much she ... She went into premature labour about an hour and a half ago. I haven't h - ." I dropped the receiver and ran to the door, not caring that I left the woman babbling as my husband raced after me; not caring that I didn't have on shoes or make up.

My baby was in trouble.

**Author's Note: Very short, I know! But it's an update! And another cliffy! Mwahahaha! (readies to be hit with several flying objects) Leave a review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Look!! It's before February!! (dances) ... (cough) Yes, I am jazzed I got this up before the date I promised. Leave me be about that.**

**Anyhoo!! Leave a review. They always make me smile!**

We pulled up at the Hartford Memorial Hospital -Maternity Wing, and I raced from the car, jumping from it before it had even stopped moving. Richard quickly followed me, apparently not caring that he'd parked in a no parking zone. I burst through the doors, not all surprised to find Logan, and Luke there. Christopher's presence, on the other hand, did make me cock a brow as I rushed over to Luke.

"Emily!" he said, quite surprised to have me skidding toward him. "How did you know?" I had to smile at the man's question.

"I called her house and Babbette answered." I replied quickly, almost gasping for breath. Richard came up behind me and rested his hand on my back as Luke continued to question me. "What on Earth had you calling her in the middle of the night?"

I frowned. Hmm, let's see. I have a 6 month pregnant daughter and he's asking me why I called her house in the middle of the night. Well, if it had been 6 months ago, I would have given him credit for that. But it's not.

"Luke, my daughter is pregnant. I had a bad feeling, so I called her. End of story. How are they?" I retorted, my maternal worry kicking in. I felt my husband's hand gently rubbing my back as a shiver of concern shot through me.

"All I know is that she's in premature labour." he answered with a sigh. "They can't tell me more because I'm not family." The man took his hat off and tossed it in a near-by chair before running his fingers through his matted hair.

I feel sorry for the boy, in all honesty. With or without this baby ,(the paternity of the child really would make the difference), he would be family. June 3rd had passed several weeks ago, and I certainly know it was hard on Lorelai. I have an inkling it wasn't too pleasant for him. I let my hand rest on his arm for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze, before walking over to the nurses' station. I ignored Christopher's visible flinch and clench of the fists as I moved past Luke and to the desk labeled 'Nurses' Station.' I nearly snort at the woman who's standing there.

The same nurse had been the one I argued with the night my husband had his heart attack, and I'm rather sure she remembers my face. She looked up at me and gasped, either in horror or shock. I honestly couldn't tell. "Mrs. Gilmore!" she said, almost knocking over the cup of pens on the desk below the counter.

"Yes ... I'd like to know how my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore, is doing?" I asked calmly, my voice resembling the ice burg that sank the Titanic. "Lorelai Victoria, not Lorelai Leigh." I mad sure she gave me the correct information. I really didn't want to have a heart attack. Yes, I was in a hospital, but ... Now would certainly not be the time. Richard couldn't handle all three of his Gilmore girls medically unstable.

"Um ... Yes ... Lorelai Victoria ..." the nurse said as she hunted down the chart. "A-hah. She is in premature labour, general cause would be stress, she's at the end of her second trimester, and has gestational diabetes."

The last bit of information made me gasp. I hadn't known about that. "Gestational diabetes?" I asked softly, hoping I had heard the woman wring.

"Yes, Gestational diabetes." she replied, setting the chart down and running off as an alarm sounded from one of the delivery rooms.

I peered in the direction she had gone and quickly raised my hand to my mouth as I spotted my daughter, clutching at the sheets on her bed as an obvious contraction over-took her. I moved quickly to the room, ignoring the protests of the doctors and my husband. "Lorelai!" I gasped, catching her off-guard.

"Mom!" she ground out as her body tensed during the contraction. My hand quickly found hers as she buckled down, then relaxed. "Mom, how did you-"

"None of that." I said softly, my free hand brushing an ebony lock from her face. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" My hands clasped over hers as I waited for her to reply, her panting for breath an obvious sign of pain.

"No!!" she screeched, baring down again as yet another contraction rocked her body. I bit my lip as her finger nails dug into my flesh. No wonder Richard left the room after an hour an da half into my labour with Lorelai. I probably nearly broke his hand. When said woman fell back against her bed, I took the wet cloth from the nurse about to dab her head and did it myself. "You're going to be just fine, Sweetheart." I said as I wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You and your baby are going to be absolutely wonderful."

My mind traveled back to another moment in our lives as another contraction his my daughter's form and her muscles drew up in pain.

_Lorelai was about 6 or 7 years old and had already been grounded twice in her life. "Lorelai..." I said softly, disappointment evident in my voice. "You shouldn't have hit Christopher Hayden today."_

_My little girl was sitting on her bed, her arms crossed and her face crumpled into a disgruntled frown. "I know he pushed you, but you should have told a teacher, not broken his nose." I was squatting in front of her, my hands resting on her knees, my ball gown crumpled at my ankles. I had been quite surprised to receive a phone call from my daughter's principal saying she'd broken Christopher's nose in a fight._

"_But Mama!" she whined. "I nearly fell in the sand!" I sighed. Yes, I would have been slightly disappointed if she'd gotten her very expensive plaid skirt and white blouse dirty, but I would have been much angrier at the little boy who'd caused it. "Yes I know you did. You've told me several times now. That still gives you absolutely no reason to break a little boy's nose." I retorted, more bitterly than I had wanted._

_This caused my little girl to tear up, her little bottom lip quivering as a single tear fell from her eyes. Before I could say a word, she'd slapped me across the face and covered her own face with her hands as she started to sob. I sat there for a moment before taking her hands away from her face, a glare on my own. "You know better than to do that." I said sternly. I swatted her hands, not hard enough to hurt her severely, but hard enough to make it sting, before letting them go so they could move back to cover her face. She rolled over and continued to sob, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I hate you!!" she screamed. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"_

_I sat on the edge of her bed and let my hand gently stroke her back. "No you don't." I whispered. "You may not like me right now, but you don't hate me." I don't know who I was saying this for more, me or her. Her words stung more than she could have possibly imagined._

"_Yes I do! Don't touch me!" She moved away from my touch and continued to sob._ _I signed at the chiming of her small clock on her mantle, and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head before moving from the room and closing the door, knowing I would not be back from my function in time to tuck her in bed. I watched as the nanny walked passed me and moved to her room, probably having heard the crying from another room._

_I heard my daughter's cries soften with the voice of her nanny, Cherryl, singing to her. I bit my lip to keep my emotions in check and let Richard help me with my coat, quickly moving to our car._

_When I got back that night, I fired Cherryl for ... something and hired a new nanny. I suppose that was the beginning of a pattern I would follow for the rest of my daughter's childhood._

Lorelai's ear-piercing scream of agony and sharp nails digging into my hand brought me from my trance as Joshua told her to push with everything she had. I continued to bite my lip to keep my own screams in, not caring when I broke the skin and tasted the coppery flavour of blood in my mouth. Joshua told her to push again and she did as she was told, falling back against her bed after she did her best.

"That's it!" Dr. Reynolds said as he quickly snipped the umbilical cord of my newest grand-baby. "You're done, dear!" He turned his attention to the tiny baby on the table in front of him. I didn't know what he was doing, but I knew a baby cannot be that small and healthy. The little child was no more that 4 inches long, able to fit in one of my hands.

I turned back to my daughter as Joshua worked on the baby, moving from the delivery room as fast as he could. "You did it." I whispered, patting Lorelai's head with the wet cloth again. "You had your baby."

I could see her struggling with her emotions and simply wrapped my arm around her, as if signaling her to let herself cry. She did as was signaled, clinging to me as she sobbed, her tears no doubted to be ones of fear for her new-born. "It's alright." I whispered. "The baby's going to be alright, just like you." I gingerly stroked the back of her head as she buried her face in my stomach. Nurse gently tapped me on the shoulder and said she needed to examine my daughter before they could bring her to another room. I nodded and made my way from the delivery room after pressing a gentle kiss to the top of my girl's head.

Richard met me half way from the delivery room, wrapping his arms tightly around me before leading me over to a sofa. "How is she?" he asked quietly. "Is she alright? Is the baby alright?"

I held my hand up as if to tell him to give me a moment as I swallowed my emotions and turned back to him. "She's doing fine. The baby ... I don't know how the baby is." I replied, the truth of my words stabbing my heart. I leaned over against my husband and let myself cry inhis arms, not caring who might see.

For once in my life, I did not care that I was in a room full of people and sobbing. All I cared about was my traumatized daughter in the room down the hall who had just given a painful, premature birth.

**Author's Note: (readies for impact) Leave a review! You are allowed to throw things!! Next chapie should be up before March! (Hides behind curtains)**


End file.
